Trésor
by Hikaru Chesire
Summary: À Touou, Aomine entre en deuxième année de lycée, tout comme An Sasura, qui rentre en première année. Ils se sont déjà rencontrés et ils se souviennent parfaitement de cette rencontre : après tout, elle lui doit un un-contre-un...


**Rating**** : T**

**Beta : **Moira-chan (La tout puisante !)

**Genre : Romance (et amitié ?)**

**Paring : Aomine x OCC**

Je suis heureuse de vous présenté mon tout nouveau projet, j'ai imaginé cet fic' en regardant l'anime : lors du match Kaijo VS Touou. Je ne sais comment elle a germé mais quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire sa m'a fait un grand bien. Merci d'avoit lu ma note alors maintenant je vous laisse lire !

* * *

_Le club de basket._

Un jeune homme blond écoutait avec son casque la dernière chanson d'un groupe à la mode. Il regarda l'heure avec son portable et soupira : son ami était en retard.

Le blond se nommait Kise Ryouta, en vacances pour le moment. La Winter Cup venait de se terminer, ce qui lui faisait des vacances jusqu'à la rentrée. Son capitaine lui avait donné rendez-vous et pour une fois que Ryouta avait réussi à être à l'heure, il trouvait le moyen d'être en retard... Le numéro sept de l'équipe de basket de Kaijou fut sorti de ses pensés par son téléphone sonnant. Il sourit en voyant le numéro de la personne l'appelant :

« -Sasuracchi ! Ça fait longtemps ! Comment ça va ?

**-Salut, Ryouta. Je suis contente de t'entendre. Oui, j'vais bien, et toi ?**

-Je vais très bien.

**-Je t'appelle pour t'annoncer que ma tante veut qui j'aille à Touou au lieu de Seirin...**

-Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ? »

« _Sasuracchi »_, de son nom complet An Sasura, était la nièce de la manager de Kise : aussi, elle et le blond mannequin étaient amis depuis longtemps. Cependant, Ryouta connaissait bien sa manager, et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre qu'elle ait pu vouloir obliger An à faire quelque chose contre son gré.

**« -Tout simplement car ma tante sort avec un certain Katsunori Harasawa et qu'il est entraîneur là-bas.**

**-**Du coup tu seras avec Momoi et Aominecchi !

**-Aominecchi ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose... **

**-**Par contre, ils sont en première année.

-**C'est pas grave. Je vais essayer de me faire des amis. Je devrais arrêter de suivre les ordres de ma tante, tu ne penses pas ?**

**-**Peut-être, mais en attendant, tu n'es pas majeure, donc...

-**Je sais ça ! En fait, tu as vu que j'y ai mis fin ?**

-Oui ! C'est dommage, Sasuracchi ! Tu es tellement douée ! Tu te souviens la pub qu'on a faite ensemble ?

-**Bien ****sûr****... **Mais il faut que je te laisse** je ****pars en vacances ****chez mon frère. Je ****t'enverrai**** des photos.**

-Bye, Sasuracchi~ ! »

La personne raccrocha et Kise sourit, content d'avoir pu parler à son amie. Finalement, Yukio arriva et frappa le blond, en lui disant criant qu'il avait une heure d'avance sur son portable...

Dans une librairie spécialisée dans les magazines :

Une adolescente aux cheveux roses entra, toute sourire, et salua le vendeur. Elle passa dans le rayon photobooks, où la rose trouva son ami d'enfance Aomine Daiki. Celui-ci feuilletait le dernier photobook de Mai Horikita. Momoi soupira puis lui fit un signe de main le bleu roi, sachant très bien qui c'était, déclara :

« -Lut'.

-Dai-chan ! Tu pourrais être plus enthousiaste quand tu me vois !

-J'suis occupé... Prends un magazine et je te le paye, mais me dérange pas.

-Ok.. »

La manager de Touou sourit et partit prendre un magazine people dont elle raffolait, puis la rose regarda la couverture d'une de ses nombreuses revues et en lut le litre à voix basse :

« -Hikaru Sasura met publiquement fin à sa carrière, ses fans sont sous le choc... »

Satsuki lut l'article avant de retourner vers son « Dai-chan ». Il regardait toujours les différentes photos et, quand il arriva à la fin, son regard se tourna vers son amie de toujours. Cette dernière lui montra l'article où on pouvait voir une photo de la fameuse « Hikaru Sasura ». L'idole était de grande taille, et possédait de grands yeux noirs avec des larmes de joie coulant de ceux-ci, un sourire qui semblait heureux, une peau blanche comme la neige, des cheveux bleus comme la mer, une robe noire avec un ruban blanc juste en dessous de la poitrine -qui d'ailleurs était moins imposante que celle de Satsuki. L'ex manager de Teikou lui demanda :

« -Tu la connais, Dai-chan ?

-Non. Pars devant, je te rejoins.

-D'accord.

Lorsque la rose fut hors de vue, l'as de Touou regarda un photobook sur lequel était marqué le nom de l'idole « Hikaru Sasura ». Il soupira un vieux souvenir remonta...

_Il devait être en au début de sa deuxième année au collège. A cette période-là, il n'était encore qu'un bête adolescent passionné de basket. Après avoir participé à un cours d'histoire-géographie plus que chiant, lui et Tetsuya s'étaient dirigés vers le gymnase. Après s'être changés, ils avaient commencé leur échauffement avec les autres membres de la Génération des Miracles. Quand il fut terminé, un garçon plus jeune qu'eux avec des cheveux blancs et une mèche noire entra dans le gymnase. Lorsque Kise l'avait vu, il avait sauté dessus avec un « Sasuracchi ». Daiki se souvenait parfaitement de la comédie de ce mec :_

_« -Ryouta... Tu m'étouffes... Argh... Je vois la lumière au bout du tunnel..._

_-Pardon Sasuracchi ! » _

_Il le lâcha et lui demanda :_

_« -Tu t'es décidé à venir me voir ? _

_-Non. Je viens de chercher pour t'annoncer qu'on nous a choisis en tant que représentants pour la nouvelle ligne de cosmétiques « Korail ». Tu as fini ton entraînement ? Ma tante m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Elle est déjà sur place._

_-C'est génial ! Mais je n'ai pas fini..._

_-Ryouta, ils ont dit que si tu n'étais pas là dans vingt minutes, le contrat serait pour quelqu'un d'autre._

_-T'aimes parler boulot maintenant ? »_

_Il haussa les épaules._

_« -Non. Dépêche, s'il te plaît !_

_-Mon capitaine va me..._

_-Il va te quoi, Ryouta ?_

_-Haa ! Akashicchi ?! »_

_Effectivement le rouge, voyant le numéro huit en train de discuter, s'était approché. Il regarda de ses yeux rouges le garçon d'à peu près treize ans. Sasura sourit :_

_« -Bonjour, je suis un collègue de Ryouta. Je peux vous le prendre ?Juste deux heures et après je vous promets que je lui fais faire tous les trucs qu'il aura pas faits ici._

_-C'est d'accord. Ryouta, va te changer. »_

_La capitaine retourna observer ceux qui s'entraînaient toujours tandis que le blond alla dans les vestiaires, livide. Le blanc s'accouda contre un mur, le bleu roi s'approcha._

_« -Sois dur avec lui._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Car il doit souffrir s'il veut me surpasser..., dit-il avec un sourire._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas..._

_-Aomine Daiki._

_-Aomine-sempai ?_

_-ça me va._

_-An Sasu. Enchanté._

_-De même. T'es étudiant ici ?_

_-Ouais. Mais je ne viens pratiquement jamais._

_-J'vois... Tu joues au basket ?_

_-Ouais. _

_-Ça te dirait de faire un un contre un ? _

_-D'accord, mais une autre fois, promis. »_

_Il lui sourit, et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Puis le dossard huit de Teikou arriva et ils partirent._

_Deux mois plus tard :_

_Un magazine se posa sur la table où dormait l'as. Il ouvrit un œil et vit le joueur blond, puis il regarda le magazine. Une photo avec le nom d'une marque : « Korail » qui bouffait la moitié de la page avec en photo deux personnes un blond -Ryouta- et une fille aux cheveux bleus. Ils portaient tous les deux un maquillage cool et bien en valeur et de beaux vêtements. Le bleu regarda le copieur, interrogatif._

_« -Aominecchi, tu m'avais bien dit de t'amener les photos lorsqu'elles seraient publiées. Tu as oublié ?_

_-Non. Il est où ton pote ?_

_-Mon pote ? Tu veux dire An. Il est juste à coté de moi sur la photo._

_-T'es sûr ? Car quand je l'ai vu, c'était un mec._

_-Son nom de scène, c'est Hikaru Sasura. »_

_Les deux garçons se retournèrent et virent l'ombre du bronzé._

_« -Tetsu ?! Arrête d'arriver comme ça !_

_-Pardon, Aomine-kun. C'est une idole de treize ans qui a fait ses débuts il y a quatre mois._

_-Attend, t'es en train de me dire que le gamin que j'ai vu et qui joue au basket est en fait une gamine ? _

_-Oui..._

_-Kise, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?_

_-Bha... Elle cache son identité quand elle sort._

_-J'vois... Cette An, elle joue bien au basket ? _

_-Je pense que son frère lui a appris, oui._

_-C'est qui son frangin ?_

_-Le basketteur Naro Sasura._

_-T'es sérieux ?_

_-Oui... Tu ne le savais pas ? _

_-Je viens d'apprendre que An était une fille alors comment voulais-tu que je sache ça, crétin !_

_-Pardon Aominecchi ! _

_-C'est rien, mais pour te faire pardonner, je veux que tu me la fasse rencontrer. »_

_Le blond réfléchit quelques instants en se grattant légèrement la tête. Il soupira puis déclara :_

_« -Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais ça risque de ne pas être possible, Sasuracchi enregistre son premier album et planifie sa tournée sur l'archipel... _

_-M'en fiche, débrouille toi, on fait un duel après l'entraînement ?_

_-Bien sûr ! A tout à l'heure Kurokocchi, Aominecchi ! »_

_Le mannequin partit non sans saluer deux fans. Daiki soupira puis remarqua que l'autre imbécile heureux avait laissé son magazine sur son bureau. Il le feuilleta et tomba sur un article parlant de l'idole aux cheveux bleus. Le bleu roi lut l'article est fut sorti de sa lecture par Tetsuya :_

_« -Aomine-kun, pourquoi veux-tu la rencontrer ?_

_-Elle m'a promis un un contre un. » _

Daiki soupira en se rappelant pourquoi cette rencontre n'avait pas eu lieu : Après la sortie de son premier album, la joueuse avait enchaîné les concerts puis était partie au USA avec son frangin durant six mois. Elle était revenu au pays lors de sa dernière année au collège An s'était faite déscolariser et avait repris ça carrière. Sachant que l'adolescente au yeux noirs avait un an de moins que lui, elle allait certainement entrer au lycée... Peut-être que c'était pour ça que Sasura avait arrêté sa carrière ? Au pire, il demanderait à Kise des nouvelles.

Aomine soupira puis alla payer son photobook de son idole favorite -à savoir Mai-chan- et la revue de son amie d'enfance.

* * *

Voici pour le chapitre un. Je vous remercie de le l'avoir lu, merci de m'envoyer un commentaire pour m'aider à progresser. Merci à ma très chère beta _Moira-chan_ qui s'en elle cette fic' ne serais rien ! Encore merci !


End file.
